


Intermezzo

by NoDecaff4Me



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, There might be a wall involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoDecaff4Me/pseuds/NoDecaff4Me
Summary: Oliver hates the opera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!  
> Here it is; my contribution to the Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-A-Thon with the prompt “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear…”  
> This also happens to be my first time I wrote something off a prompt.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Oliver hated the opera. And like with everything else he hated he did it with a passion!

He had ever since his mother had insisted that a minimal knowledge in classic music didn’t hurt anyone. She had dragged him to the theater at least twice a year in his childhood and early teenage years until his puberty finally made her give up. 

He never understood the appeal. How was he supposed to? They almost always were in Italian and performed in such an overly dramatic fashion that all he could do was laugh at or roll his eyes when his mother wasn’t watching. Basically; he thought them to be tedious and a waste of time. 

Especially after he hadn’t been able to spend a single evening with Felicity for the last three weeks, as both their day and night time activities had constantly kept them on their toes and  Malcolm once again had decided to make an appearance in Star City to wreak havoc and they only managed to get him into ARGUS custody the night before. 

Tonight was supposed to be the first evening they would finally have all for themselves - and he had already started to make plans!  _ None of those had involved formal clothing _ (or any other form of clothing for that matter). But instead of being at home and slowly seducing and indulging her in any way he knew she loved, he was standing there in the opulent foyer in a stiff tux, trying his best to at least act as if he gave a damn.

Not that he didn’t appreciate the sight of Felicity dressed in that sinful deep red silky gown that hugged all her curves just right the way or the glimpses of her finely toned leg when it slipped out from underneath the dress with every step she took thanks to the thigh high slit on the side. 

He really did! 

But all of that combined with the heated looks she had been throwing him ever since he’d stepped out of their walk-in closet were pure torture. Then she’d playfully tugged on his suspenders with that mischievous smile on her lips which only made his need to rid them both of their clothing that more urgent.

Surely no one could blame him that he’d rather be at home right now with his beautiful wife -   _ ALONE(!)  _ preferably in bed,  _ naked _ , panting and sweating, but definitely not squeezed into a tuxedo and sharing her with hundreds of other people and listening to boring classic music. 

So yeah - he very much hated operas!

“Singspiel, honey…” Felicity cooed beside him as they stepped through the large front doors into the opulent foyer of the building, letting him know he unintentionally spoke these last words out loud. They clearly started to rub off each other in all those years.

“What?” he tilted his head to look at her. 

“The Magic Flute is a singspiel, not an opera, honey… now stop moping and just play along.” she smiled up to him. Her fingers began to playfully tug on his bow-tie as she gave him a chaste peck on his lips, her smile widening even more at the low guttural growl he offered her in response.

She stepped away from him to greet his already waiting sister and her plus one (not wanting to use the word date for that guy. what was his name again? No matter - he had never liked him anyway) even before he could tighten his grip on her, leaving him to contemplate her words. Making him even more frustrated than he had been just a few seconds ago. 

He wasn’t moping. Oliver Queen didn’t mope - at not anymore. 

He wasn’t mopey. No! He was frustrated! And he had every reason too, but here he was in his capacity as Major and he wouldn’t be a Queen if he didn’t know how to put a matching mask on for every occasion. So that’s what he did as he followed after her towards the waiting crowd to shake hands and engage in the expected small talk, all the while never losing that a bright, fake smile he knew nobody but her would notice as such.

Half an hour later he had finally fulfilled his duty as Mayor for the evening just as the bells signaled for the play to start in a few minutes. Quentin stepped up beside him as they started to move, giving his shoulder a reaffirming squeeze and a knowing look and a gentle and sympathetic smile on his lips.

_ “I know this isn’t where you want to be tonight… I have your back, son.”  _ he said, without using words.

Oliver looked at the older man with gratitude. They had been through so much over the years that he couldn’t imagine a life without this man right by his side. To say that they didn’t always agree would be an understatement. They had fought against each other, worked alongside one another and, in the last few years , ended up not only being friends and co-workers, but also family. In fact the man that he looked at in this moment was as close to a father, except for his own, than he had ever known. 

He sighed in relief as he took Felicity’s hand and they started to make their way up the marble stairway towards the theater’s second floor boxes. Three more hours and he would finally have his wife all to himself.

_ ‘Wife’ _ ... he was still overwhelmed by the fact that he was finally allowed to call her that… Felicity, the love of his life, was finally his wife. She had been ever since she’d stood before him in her white floaty simple but gorgeous wedding gown and had said those two magical words in front of both the Rabbi and the Minister. Their friends and families all there bearing witness on that warm September afternoon in the Star City botanical gardens. It had been a small and intimate ceremony with only 34 people and was everything they could have asked for before they all had moved to their new home for a nice and relaxed party in the backyard. He knew that the memories of this day would have him smile happily until the end of his days.

He had been so deeply immersed in his thoughts about that day and the picture of the happiness he had felt as he’d seen all his his emotions spread all over her beautiful features he hadn’t realized they had arrived at their destination - a private two-seat box. Only three hours before he’d finally get to drive them home and have his way with her.

Oliver looked over only to see her bright blue eyes shining back at him. Her beautiful smile he knew she’d only smile for him, gently pulling him back to the present the way no one but her ever could.

She moved towards the door first as the usher opened it, turning around to give him a whole different look. It was heated and filled with promises. The kind of look he knew all too well after all those years.

He could still remember the first time she’d thrown him this look after they’d escaped their lives as vigilantes to travel the world. It had been on their first few days after leaving Starling City behind. 

They had arrived in a small town along the Oregon Coast on their unhurried trip to San Francisco the day before. Both enjoying the fact that for once, they had all the time in the world. After they had found a nice and cosy place to say they had decided to spend a few days. 

It was in the early afternoon on their second day and he had just came back from his visit to the local grocery store with everything he’d needed to cook them a nice dinner. Felicity was nowhere to be seen so he went looking for her, only to find her in the bathroom humming a a song he’d never heard. The bathtub was filling up with water and she was just about to shimmy out of her yoga pants revealing her glorious well formed ass to him. He was just about to make his presence known, holding back a groan when she looked at him over her shoulder with this exact look. 

He had learned that day not to ask any questions and to just follow her lead.

So he took her obvious invitation and followed her lead as they made themselves comfortable in the seats in their private box, waiting for Papageno and Tamino to start their journey to save Princess Pamina…

“By the way, Oliver... “ she suddenly leaned over to him. Her words hushed against his ear and her lips brushing his skin as the lights dimmed around them and the curtain opened for the first act “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear…”

She placed an open mouthed kiss on that one spot just beneath his ear she knew would spike up his pulse in under a second right in time as the orchestra started to fill the room with the first tunes of the overture.

Oliver swallowed hard as he looked back at her. 

She uncrossed her legs making the fabric of her deep red her dress fall in between her legs, giving him an unimpeded view of the creamy white skin of one of her thighs.

As if under some sort of spell, his hand started to move before he even knew what he was doing and fingertips already tingling with anticipation. He followed the movements of his fingers with his eyes until he finally made contact with her skin and all of his senses zeroed in on only her.

The moment he touched her skin he could feel the goosebumps forming underneath his fingertips just as a shiver made her whole body quiver under his touch.

He cursed out under his breath as he watched her body react to his touch just before his gaze found hers and their eyes locked. Her eyes were blazing back at him with passion and unadulterated need, which only spiked his own arousal even more. 

Although he had watched her so many times, it still never failed to amaze him how she reacted to his touch. I was still as beautiful and breathtaking as it was the first time. Even after all these years of being together, her remarkable brain, her astonishing mind, her kindness and her willingness to let him, out of all people, share everything with her made his breath hitch in his throat. 

His fingers kept moving as Oliver continued to watch her face and every little emotion displayed on her soft features as he moved his fingers upwards over her warm skin to where he had longed to be. 

Felicity’s eyes stayed on his as he continued his upwards track with his hand, her skin growing warmer and her breaths becoming more rapid with every inch he’d moved closer to her juncture and she parted her legs just a little bit more as she smiled back at him. 

Oliver could feel himself harden even more, his cock twitching in his pants. After all these years his body reacted to hers on instinct… He needed this woman - his best friend, his partner, his lover, most of all, his wife - on every level possible. 

But right now - more than everything else, he needed to make her say his name the way she alway did when he started to build up her arousal. 

He couldn’t wait any longer for that. He skipped the last inches and cupped her hot heat with his palm, pressing it against her as his middle finger dipped in between her folds only to find her already wet.

His eyes left hers for only a split second - making sure that they weren’t visible to prying eyes, but the whole of the theater was filled with darkness and everyone else was watching the performance on stage.

Oliver returned his whole focus back on the most important person in his world, his finger moving down to her opening before he moved back up again.

Felicity’s breath hitched as his finger grazed her clit and he repeated his movement, his finger dipping into her entrance every time before he moved back up. He watched her face contort more and more with the strokes of his finger. His own arousal growing bigger and bigger by the second. 

He added a second finger to the fray, squeezing her hard little nub between them as he moved down to her opening.

“Oliver…” Felicity hushed out as her eyes closed and her head fell back against the backrest of her seat his name like a prayer on her lips. This was the moment all his previous plans of having his way with her once they were home went out the window. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to make her come, but he didn’t want to do that with hundreds of others in the same room.

He removed his hand from between her legs and stood up in one swift motion with her body pressed against him, pressing a hard kiss against her lips, not even caring if it would leave a mark on his. The moment he felt her lips responding he started to move, leading them out of their booth and down the long and deserted hallway. There was not a soul to be seen or heard and a curtain covered alcove caught his eye.

He moved quickly, pressing her body into the dark corner behind the curtain and the neo-greek pillar, again taking a good look around to make sure no one was close, before he unceremoniously dropped to his knees right in front of her. 

“That took longer than I thought it would.” she whispered as a wicked grin spread across her face.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile back at her. It had been quite a while since they’d done anything like this and the thrill of this realization only spurred him on more taking him right back to the task at hand.

He grabbed one of her knees and placed her leg over his shoulder while his other hand moved to her hip, holding her up securely as he let his tongue glide over her wetness in what had felt in forever. He moved without any finesse… There just wasn’t enough time. 

He inhaled deeply as he lapped at her juices and his lips marking every inch of her hot skin just before he entered her with two fingers, his mouth moving back up to focus on her clit. 

It didn’t take long for her body to begin to tremble under his assaults and her grip in his hair tightened. Her hands pushing him harder against her.

He looked up then, finding her watching him and damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever seen! One moment later he could feel her starting to flutter around his fingers and sped up his pace, curling his fingers against her walls and sucking hard on her little nub until she fell apart above him.

Moving her knee from his shoulder to the crook of his elbow he stood up. His fingers still slowly moving in and out of her as she was riding out her orgasm.

Felicity’s hands were on him the moment he stood in front of him, cupping his straining erection through his pants before she lowered his zipper and pulled him out. 

She gave him a few rough strokes and her thumb spreading the precum over his head as his lips crashed down on hers.

He moved his other hand to her thigh and hiked her body up against the wall in one swift motion, his hard cock gliding against her wetness and over her clit. Both of them groaned against the lips of the other as he repeated the movement twice before he lined himself up at her entrance.

Oliver looked into Felicity’s eyes. They were dark and stormy and were almost his undoing in that second. He pressed his forehead against her’s… “Honey - this will be a quick one, but I swear you’ll be coming again around my cock this time.”

Felicity ran her fingernails over his scalp “Less talking and more fucking, Mister Queen.”

That was his cue. He caught her lips again and finally thrust home. He thrust into her to the hilt in one fluid motion. He could feel her wetness coating him and her muscles contracting around him as he drew out so only the tip of his cock was still inside her.

“I love you.” he husked out as he thrust in again, a little harder this time. Her thighs tightened around him instinctively.

“I love you too.” she murmured against his lips as her arms wound around his back. “Now make me come again.”

God, he loved her talking dirty to him!

“Your wish is my command.” He smiled into the kiss as he sped up his pace, pressing her body harder into the wall. His mouth catching every little gasp and moan of her as his hips slammed into hers and slowly started to lose their rhythm.

Oliver moved one hand between their body, quickly finding her already engorged clit and pressed against it. That was all it took to make her fly over the edge and her body to explode in his arms for the second time. Her walls clenching hard around him as he thrust into her two, three more times until he followed her into that euphoric state.

He pressed her body close to him as he spilled inside of her as her inner walls kept milking his pulsing cock for all he had. 

A few moments passed where the two of them both of them tried to get their breathing back under control.

“Wow.. that was…” she mumbled against his chest still trying to catch her breath.

“Just the Intermezzo.” he responded just before he claimed her lips for a slow and unhurried kiss.


End file.
